1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a two-electrode arc welding device and a two-electrode arc welding method for performing welding on a welding base metal using two electrodes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a two-electrode arc welding device and a two-electrode arc welding method that can perform welding with improved penetration performance using two non-consumable electrodes.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an arc welding device (hereinafter referred to as “conventional single arc welding device”) has been widely used that is provided with a welding electrical power source having one end connected to the welding base metal and another end connected to one non-consumable electrode (e.g., TIG torch), and performs welding on a welding base metal by causing the one non-consumable electrode (e.g., TIG torch) to move in a predetermined direction in a state in which an arc has been formed between the non-consumable electrode and the welding base metal.
In addition, an arc welding device is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. S59-40547 B (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) that performs welding on a welding base metal by causing one non-consumable electrode and one consumable electrode to travel at substantially the same speed (hereinafter referred to as “arc welding device of Patent Document 1”).